Pen or sword
by Basslover93
Summary: Writing for your local news paper isn't everything it could turn out to be. Journalist Kagome Higurashi never expected one of her stories would lead her to Sesshomaru Taisho. A stoic businessman who isn't looking for complications or a relationship
1. Chapter 1

Pen or Sword?

Summary: Writing for your local news paper isn't everything it could turn out to be. Journalist Kagome Higurashi never expected one of her stories would lead her to Sesshomaru Taisho. A stoic businessman who isn't looking for complications…..or a romance.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

The click clack of a keyboard was the only sound in the room. Weary eyes scanned the final draft of the paper; hitting print the brunette let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she leaned back. Twenty-six years old and a struggling journalist, Kagome powered down her computer as the last page appeared. Grabbing her messenger bag, she tossed the papers inside, exhaustion overruling tidiness.

For the past month she had been gathering information on Jenkins Inc, a company that was known for its shady dealings and employees disappearing. Lawsuits would fall through as the witnesses would mysteriously disappear or turn of dead. No one said a thing as they were afraid that something would happen to them. Kagome had ignored her boss's warnings and pursued this story. She wasn't scared to put the truth out there, that's what journalists did, so why not do her job right.

Walking into the news room, she grabbed the paper and dropped it into the crate labeled "next day publish". Waving at the security guard on duty, she walked out into the night. Later, Kagome plopped down on her bed in exhaustion long days and nights finally catching up with her. Eyes closing, she couldn't imagine what mayhem the new day would bring.

The next morning came too soon in Kagome opinion as her alarm went off. Rolling out of bed she grabbed some clothes and went to get ready. Quickly throwing on some make-up and doing her hair a short while later, Kagome rushed out of the house eager to see her story in the paper. Reading her story as she walked to her car, she never noticed the black jeep stopped a few houses down watching her. Rushing off to work she didn't notice the jeep beginning to follow her.

Arriving at the news building she threw a cheery hello to Sango as she passed by the secretary's desk. Rushing into her office, she did a victory dance as she looked over the story again. "Jenkins Inc. embezzlement" scrawled across the front page. Doing another quick dance, she jumped as a sharp nock sounded on her door. Face flushing in embarrassment, she laid the paper on her desk and opened the door.

"Um, Hello May I help you?" she gazed up into golden eyes and couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Looking down at her with disinterest was the most gorgeous man Kagome had ever seen.

"Sesshomaru Taisho" he replied coolly, looking down at the petite women. Neither knew what fate would bring them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pen or Sword?

Summary: Writing for your local news paper isn't everything it could turn out to be. Journalist Kagome Higurashi never expected one of her stories would lead her to Sesshomaru Taisho. A stoic businessman who isn't looking for complications…..or a romance.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Taken back at the cool reply Kagome leaned back against her desk avoiding having to look up at him. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Taisho"

"I read your Story on Jenkins inc. he walked farther into the room sitting gracefully on the couch. Kagome couldn't help the surge of pride at his words, along with the slight curiosity at what he would. "Really did you en-" her words were cut off as a muffled pop was heard, and her window shattered behind her.

Ducking instinctively, she was crushed to the floor as Sesshomaru's body covered hers. More shots rang out, missing them both and destroying her office. "Move" a voice commanded into her ear, obeying immediately Kagome crawled over the glass ignoring the sharp pricks into her skin. The shots stopped as she reached the door. Silently praying that this was all a dream, Kagome was tugged to her feet as Sesshomaru started to briskly walk down the hallway.

Glancing up at her rescuer, she struggled to keep up. "What was that?" she asked trying to keep the rising panic from breaking loose. Glancing down at the small women Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't have interfered. He never found himself in these positions, and he didn't know what possessed him to talk to this women. After reading the story, he knew Jenkins would send someone to get rid of the reporter. Deciding to not hold anything back, Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her. "Jenkins has seen the report, and has hired a hit man"

Watching Kagome's face turn sheet white, he caught her before she could hit the floor. Sighing he looked around as he exited the building. Seeing no one, he gently laid Kagome in the back of his car. He wasn't cruel enough to leave her to be killed, and he didn't want to draw the humans attention by carrying her back to her office, that is if there were any humans still around. Gently laying Kagome in the back seat of his Mercedes, the demon ran a hand through his silver locks and walked around to the driver's side.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome panicked as red walls met her gaze. _Where am I? _She thinks pushing herself up and gazing around the room. Spotting a sleeping figure across the room, Kagome wondered how she had gotten where she was. The last thing she remembered was..It all came back to her..This couldn't be happening; she groaned knowing that the story would get more than a few people arrested. Leaving the bed she crept out of the room careful to not disturb Sesshomaru. Walking down the hall she was amazed at the simple-grandness of the house. Everything was obviously finely made but wasn't flashy something that was common with upscale houses. Entering what she hoped was the kitchen; she stopped as the beautiful woodwork registered. Sighing she began to look for a glass, hoping she wasn't being obtrusive.

She didn't hear him till he pressed against her grabbing a glass she had been straining to reach seconds before. Jumping at the sudden contact, Kagome blushed furiously as she was handed a glass. "Morning" she murmured taking said glass and filling it with tap water. Not missing the curt not sent her direction, she leaned against the counter watching with curiosity as Sesshomaru began to pull out breakfast items. "It would be in your best interest to move here. I possess the best alarm system money can buy, not that you would need that with myself present." Turning to look at her reaction, he regarded her reaction emotionlessly.

Kagome could see where he was right, but did she really want to move in with a complete stranger? Glancing at Sesshomaru, Kagome wondered if she should be frightened by his looks or happy that he would protect her. Not feeling the least bit threatened by him, she smiled softly, thinking about all the people that thought this man to be pure evil. "When do you want me to move in?" was all she finally said, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes lit up slightly, with what she hoped, was happiness. He couldn't believe her answer; this human had agreed to live with him. She showed no fear in his presence and it intrigued him. Feelings were beginning to clash inside him, feelings that he had never experienced since his mother had passed. He didn't know what to think about this sudden change.

"I'll send someone to collect your things later. It is best if you stay out of sight as much as possible or with me when you do go out. Is there anything you require?" he asked, beginning to crack eggs. Kagome watched his movements; surprised that the business tycoon could actually cook completely missed his question. A slight smirked crossed Sesshomaru's face as the girl stared blankly at the bowl. "Is there something that amuses you?"

Startling slightly, Kagome blushed at his question. "I didn't think..i mean I wouldn't think you would know how to cook..being wealthy enough to afford cooks and such" she replied finally, pushing herself off the counter and beginning to pour batter mix in a bowl. "I haven't always been wealthy, and I would rather survive than starve."

Nodding at his reply, Kagome concentrated on getting all the ingredients correct. Finally stirring the batter, she looked up at him, curiosity evident in her eyes. "How did you know Jenkins was going to come after me?" she asked. Absent mindedly turning on the burners to the stove, Sesshomaru glanced down at her. Something about her made him want to tell her everything, not holding anything back like he was usually used to doing. "Jenkins keeps an eye on who writes about him. I do the same for my company, but my informant told me of you covering the incidents at Jenkins and I knew something was going to happen. I had came to warn you, not keep you." Surprised at the length at which he spoke, Kagome couldn't help another blush at the last part, along with annoyance. "I didn't plan on you saving me, or getting killed either fluffy" she replied, realizing what she said a moment to late.

"What did you call me?" was the angry reply.

Authors note:

Hello there! I'm sorry for my really really late update. I'm in my schools drumline and I've been a hectic couple of weeks with the fall season ending and then going to Florida for fall break with them. I promise to try to update once a week until this is over, but in three weeks winter drumline starts so it might be random updates after that. But thank you for reading this fanfic and I can't tell you how happy I am to get reviews. I am now looking for a beta reader, even if I'm not allowed to officially I would like someone to e-mail with back an fourth about this fanfic and my random ideas and also to proof read this. So please contact me if you are interested. Powder to the writer!

-Kirshy kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Pen or Sword?

Summary: Writing for your local news paper isn't everything it could turn out to be. Journalist Kagome Higurashi never expected one of her stories would lead her to Sesshomaru Taisho. A stoic businessman who isn't looking for complications…..or a romance.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A few weeks later, Kagome sat in the massive living room. Sesshomaru sat on her right, typing ruinously away on a laptop. Pearing over his glasses, he glanced at the tv show she was watching. "This Sesshomaru doesn't understand your fixation with waffles."

Rolling her eyes at him, she chuckled as she remembered what had happened her first day in his home.

*Flashback*

Stumbling back slightly at the harsh reply, Kagome couldn't help the blush that came over her face. "Fluffy" she said moments later, the word coming out braver than she thought it would. Grinning at him, she poured the batter into a skillet trying to keep her eyes off the man staring at her in what she hoped was shock. "Women, you will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru such names if you wish to remain clean" he threatened, not missing the confused yet curious glint come into Kagomes eyes.

Tilting her head at him, Kagome regarded the taller man with wariness. What did he mean by clean? She was just going to have to find out. "Fluffy, what do you mean?" she asked, a sly smile coming across her face. Flipping the pancake over, she glanced at him just in time to see him throw batter at her.

"That was what I meant Ka-go-me" he drawled, a smirk crossing his face at her shocked expression. He didn't know what it was, but something about this women brought out a side in him that he had kept hidden for years. Yet another thing for him to ponder about regarding this…women. So caught up in his thoughts he missed, the batter flying through the air until it splattered in his face. Growling softly, he grabbed more batter, following Kagome as she made a mad dash to avoid more batter. "Sesshomaru no!" she yelled, laughter lessoning the exclamation.

Running into one of the bedrooms, she slammed the door shut. Leaning against it to catch her breath, making sure at the same time to lock said door. Glancing around the room for some place to hide, she frantically looked for a place to hide knowing no door would keep Sesshomaru out for long. Making a dash for the closet, she paid no regard to the batter dripping from her hair and clothes and onto the floor.

Hiding behind a case of shirts, she tried to calm her breathing knowing Sesshomaru would be right behind her. A few seconds later she heard the door click open_, he must have a key or something _she thought. "Kagome, come out come out wherever you are"

She froze at his words, there was a playfulness there she never expected the cold business man to possess. Even if he had, she never expected him to reveal something like this to her, a complete stranger. She shrieked as she was picked up and trapped into a steel like vice. "Sesshomaru! Let go!" she screamed, between fit of laughter as the man attacker her sides mercilessly. "Will you call this Sesshomaru fluffy again?" he asked, his voice calm and cool, a stark contrast from how he was acting.

"Yes! Yes! Just Stop!" Kagome pleaded, her stomach beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. Abruptly the tickling stop and she was set down onto the floor once more. "Good, now clean up. This Sesshomaru will finish breakfast and we shall go to my office." Glaring half-heartedly up at him, Kagome crossed her arms and pouted like a child. "That was mean" she said child-ishly.

Patting her head, Sesshomaru moved out of the closet and towards the door. "Get clean and dressed. We leave in an hour" he called over his shoulder, a slight smile on his face. Kagome, stared after him, wondering what the hell had just happened.

*End Flashback*

Shaking her head, she glanced at Sesshomaru, who was now going over some important looking papers. He hadn't let her out of his sight, and so far nothing had happened. She just hoped that he would agree to letting her go out with some friends the next night. Not that she needed his permission in the first place, but it was a lot easier to have your house mate in agreement when you needed to use his car. "Hey Sessho?" she asked, using the only nickname he had allowed her to use without some repercussion.

A slight raise of his brow was the only answer she received. Sighing at his lack of communication skills, she forged on. "I need to run a few errands, since you haven't let me be on my own, I need to take care of a few things tomorrow. Just thought I would let you know"

Nodding once in confirmation, Sesshomaru continued reading. Not sure if he even had heard her, Kagome flipped off the T.V and headed towards her room. "Night" she called over her shoulder, wondering just how tomorrow would go.

-end-

Authors note:

Well, I broke my rule of not updating. Stupid plot bunnies…Anyways. Please reply lots. I would love for some serious feedback. Not just great job..though those do boast my ego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Note**: I do not own Inuyasha and the song that is mentioned is entirely fictional to my knowledge.

**Summary**: Writing for your local newspaper isn't everything it could turn out to be. Journalist Kagome Higurashi never expected one of her stories would lead her to Sesshomaru Taisho. A stoic businessman who isn't looking for complications…..or a romance.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

Slipping quietly out of her room, Kagome glanced down the hall towards Sesshomaru's room. Hoping he wouldn't get angry at her for leaving this early, she placed a note on the counter and went to the garage. Humming a soft tune, she chooses a black Mercedes out of the many cars packed into the mansions garage_. Figures all his cars would be black or white_, Kagome thought as she flew out of the driveway and onto the streets.

Turning on the radio, she let a smile of contentment come across her face as "The way to my heart" by Evans came on. Singing along softly with the song, she let her mind wander back to her house mate. The song applied to him, always trying to act like he didn't care. Like he didn't need anyone to be there for him, but he didn't fool her. Sometimes there was this sadness about him, that made her want to hold him as close as she could. Not that she would ever tell the man that, she wasn't looking for her death.

A slight blush came across her face as she realized something. She missed the familiar warmth his presence brought; he didn't need to speak, to make her feel comfortable. Usually, she could supply the conversation as they sat in the living room, or most of the time his study.

_Oh shoot,_ she thought as it finally hit her. She was developing feelings for him, the cold, evil businessman wasn't as cold and evil as he led on to be and she was falling for him! This couldn't be happening, glaring slightly at the radio as if it was the devices fault she turned onto the side street leading to her childhood home. "I'm just going to have to deal with it. He won't return my feelings any how" she said to herself, beeping her horn as the car in front of her slammed on its breaks. The man getting out and walking towards her car.

Realizing moments to late that she was in a bad situation, Kagome screamed as her door was thrown open and she was dragged out of the car. Kicking, and swinging she tried to escape her assailants to no avail. Suddenly her screams ceased as the man pressed hard against her neck. Glancing around he placed her in the back of her car and the two cars drove off.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Pen or Sword?

Summary: Writing for your local newspaper isn't everything it could turn out to be. Journalist Kagome Higurashi never expected one of her stories would lead her to Sesshomaru Taisho. A stoic businessman who isn't looking for complications…..or a romance.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

_Oh Like this _is their inner thoughts

**Like this **is Sesshomaru's youkai talking

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Kagome fought off the rising panic she felt when she woke up to darkness. She could feel the car moving as, she assumed, it drove down the road. Then she was free falling, she screamed at the sudden feeling. _What the hell is going on! Sesshomaru is going to murder me if I get out of this alive_ She thinks, before the car hits water.

The sound of glass shattering on impact makes Kagome jump and the panic she had tried so hard to push down comes roaring back. The water was filling the cab of the car quickly, she only had a minute or so to escape. Frantically she began to beat on the trunk lid, hoping it would open magically.

Finally she started to feel water start to leak into the trunk, soaking her clothes. The water quickly effulged her body, forcing her to take one last gasp of air before the trunk was completely filled.

_Of all the way to die _she thinks to herself, her body screaming for air, air that isn't there. She could slowly feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. I didn't even get to tell that stubborn ass how I felt. Sesshomaru…

Then all was lost.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Sesshomaru didn't flinch as his phones shrill tone blared through the darkened room, It had gone off more than once in the early morning before this. One of the many downfalls of owning your own business, he assumed. _But I wouldn't have it any other way_ he thought, snapping the phone open.

"Speak!" he snapped, rolling out of his warm bed and heading out of the room. He would find Kagome and they would go run whatever errands the foolish women had to do.

"Your Mercedes is in the Takumi River. Well it was till they pulled it out ten minutes ago. Can you explain to me why a girl was found in the trunk? Generally when you want no one found again you make sure there never found." Inuyasha, his half-brother, spoke rather calm despite the severity of which he was talking. "Why the hell was there even a fucking women eve-"

"You need to watch your mouth" Sesshomaru replied, slamming the phone shut, effectively shutting his little brother up for the time being. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed a coat as he ran out of his house and into one of the many cars in the garage.

Racing down the streets he cursed the foolish women. _She knew how much danger she was in, so why did she just leave? _He questioned himself, he could feel his youkai screaming at him to protect their mate. _Mate? When did he start referring to her as such?_ **When you started to love her**, his youkai answered.

Sighing in frustration, Sesshomaru pushed the gas a little further determined to get to his Kagome. Breaking more than a few laws in his haste. But one does crazy things for love, even a cold heart-less demon such as himself.

XxxxxxxxXxx x x x

So? What do you think? Hope you like it, and if you don't.. then okay. Can't please everyone. Anyways, have a great day!


End file.
